A Fallen Angel
by Aleeta6
Summary: Two girls, Rachel and Marticka, where having a sleepover on a Friday night. They fell asleep at 12:05 in the morning, about twenty minutes later, they woke up as kittens. Of course, at the time, they didn't know they'd been turned into cats. Their cat mother tried to kill Marticka right after she was born, saving Rachel. It's been a year since then; fallow their story.
1. Proloug

_One night, about midnight, a girl woke up. She woke up in a forest, much different from where she'd fallen asleep. She tried to stand, but face planted into the dirt. She looked down at the ground and was shocked to see that her hands where small paws, like a new-born kitten's, and covered with black fur. Her eyes widened as she let out a shocked yell. A bigger cat jerked awake. "Smoke, what's wrong?" the bigger female asked. The girl's mind raced, _my name's not Smoke! S_he thought _it's Marticka! _She hoped this was just a dream. That she'd wake up in her own room, in her own be with Rachel. They'd been having a sleep over. Pillow fights, Movies, sweets, soda. The girl looked around and saw another kitten with black fur, like hers. The other kit was starting to wake up. Alarm flashed in the other's sapphire blue eyes. The bigger cat sighed. "Smoke, look what you did. You woke Night up." her voice had gone hard. "Night, go back to sleep. Mummy's going to hunt for food." she said, Night looked like she was fighting against what the mother said, but couldn't. It looked like her eyes had closed unwillingly and her sleep sounded strangled like she didn't want to.  
"Smoke." the mother growled, her sweet-mother like charade over, "you're going to die for waking up my _precious_ Night," she spat. She picked up the girl and carried her far away, dropping her in the freezing water of a stream. "I hope you drown." the mother said coldly and went back to her only kit she claimed to be her own, Night._

Night and Smoke where us. And this is our story about growing up in the world of Warriors. Now, believe us when we say **we didn't expect to be turned in ****_cats_**.

* * *

**Night is Rachel  
Smoke is Marticka  
The Mother and Father where one human to, about as old as Marticka and Rachel: 18 years old.  
Now, In real life, I'm 16 and Rachels 15. Just to clear that up. ;D  
Im sorry about the shortness of the proloug, but I didn't know how else to do it, without giving away what happens... I'll try to update regularly! Review? Please? I love reviews! I want to know what _you _think about the story. Should I take it down or keep writing? ^^'**


	2. Chapter 1: Marticka

**(Marticka Point of View)**

My _mother_ tried to kill me. She was my "mother", right? She told me flat out she hoped I would die. She _wanted _me to die. Well, she was going to be suprised when she sees _I will not die_! I keep thinking that. That I won't die. That I don't want to die. Coldness seeps through my fur and touches my skin. I shiver at the touch of water. I force my, weak, short, paws to move. I didn't want to drown; not when I was just a kid, or kit if you put it into cat terms. My eyes start to droop closed, and that's when I give up. I'm going to die; I know that now. It's my destiny to die, isn't it? I hear a splash a feel myself being lifted. Whatever was carrying me was going fast. Or, maybe it just felt like it to me because I was knockin' at Death's door. They where rubbing my fur, I guess they where trying to warm me up. It wasn't working so well, I was frozen to the bone. I forced my tiny eyes opened and saw a human carrying me, she saw my eyes where opened and smiled. She looked glad that I was alright. I closed my eyes again. I felt my small heart stop beating. Honestly, I hoped to get more out of this life than I have. To be thrown into one of my favorite series was a wild dream come true. Now that I think about it, Rachel and I had been talking about Warriors right before falling asleep...  
_"Ah, young kit. We hoped you would survive longer than you did. But no worries, you will have your chance at life again."  
__"Who are you?" I asked softly.  
__"Young Smoke, we are StarClan."  
__My jaw dropped to the ground. Not once had I ever expected to meet StarClan cats. I closed my eyes, feeling a cat grooming me. It felt so natural. Something I'd been living without for 18 years.  
"Do you think she's really the one?"  
"Yes. And her sister to, but it doesn't matter. Night has already been claimed by the Dark forest."  
Rachel was claimed by the Dark Forest? I felt sick to my stomach.  
"We have one the Twins'."  
"We need both of them to fight the Dark Forest and win."  
"We'll get Night, someday. For now, we much hide Smoke and protect her."  
"Right. We have to take one of her senses away. If she does find her way into the forest, no matter what, she has to be a Medician Cat Apprentice." I could heart the other cats nodding.  
"She doesn't know of her own power. Lets keep it that way."  
Someone touched their noes to mine and I felt a sudden burning flow through my body, memories where slipping from me; all of my memories. Everyone of them. From the day I met Rachel to my first moment as a cat._

I woke up in a strange place, not that I could see it. All I could see was darkness. _"Smoke. Be strong. Be brave. But not once are you to wonder into the forest."_ I heard a voice whisper in my ear. _"Its filled with unbarable horrors. The ground itself is your enemy."_ my heart started pounding. _"Don't be curious."_

* * *

**Robinpaw: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you want me to keep writing it. I will, don't worry. As for Night and Smoke... Night's more precious to their mother, not to the story. Their mother is a controlling cat, if you haven't notice. The Tribe of Endless Hunting made a poor choice in turning thier mother and father into a cat, you'll understand soon. How they got turned into cats? Well, I think I'll try to explain that more in the foutur or something.**


End file.
